


[Podfic] Singular At The Same Time

by nickelmountain



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Community: podfic_project, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Length: 10-20 minutes, Neurodiversity, POV Female Character, Podfic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-3x09 Marionette to the tune of care, equations, untainted, comfort, lab time, probabilities, milkshake, numbers, desire, something new, and intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Singular At The Same Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Singular at the same time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159432) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/1e4e2155-4f5a-465e-be8d-ac5937762d23_zps2ed8b640.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:11:33

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/iuwqjtzno0m20iyogr07) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/9q5nrr8fr7oywqyayybs)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for KISSES Fest at [podfic_project](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/) in celebration of International Femslash Day 2011!


End file.
